youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Good Mythical Morning
Good Mythical Morning, abbreviated as GMM, is an American daytime comedy/variety/talk show hosted by Rhett James McLaughlin (born ), and Charles Lincoln Neal III (born ), known as Rhett & Link, and broadcast on popular video-sharing website YouTube. Boasting over 1,000 episodes, its main focus is on the somewhat peculiar lives of the hosts, as well as episodes that talk about the making of their main channel videos. The show first aired on YouTube on January 9, 2012, and continues to be uploaded every weekday. As of October 2019, the show has sixteen seasons. About Good Mythical Morning is uploaded to YouTube every weekday morning. Each episode usually consisted of Rhett and Link doing antics, often proposing and answering sometimes absurd questions, telling stories, singing songs, doing challenges and so on. Usually there is no consistent theme or schedule for the episodes, with the exception of Thursdays and Fridays (and for a season, Wednesdays), which, depending on the season, are themed around social media. At the end of every episode, Rhett and Link spin the "Wheel of Mythicality", which can land on categories such as "6 Degrees of Bacon," "Winface," and "Gifticality." This often changes between seasons. Taste Test The third season of Good Mythical Morning introduced the "Taste Test" series which include episodes where the hosts guess the food in blindfolds, challenge themselves to eat something often spicy and disgusting, and compare a particular type of food across different brands. Some of the most popular videos from this series are the "Bug War Challenge", the "Ghost Pepper Challenge", the "Carolina Reaper Challenge" and the "Sriracha Challenge". Will It The fifth season brought the "Will It" series, win which the hosts try and invent different varieties of a famous type of food with unusual and increasingly disgusting ingredients. The first episode of "Will It" was aired on May 5, 2014 on Cinco De Mayo titled "Will it Taco" where Rhett and Link tried tacos made of pine needles, baby shampoo and congealed pork blood. The Will It series continues to be the most popular series on the channel so far, along with Taste Test. Controversy While the fan response to the series has been mostly positive, the relaunched format starting November 6, 2017, was met with a negative reaction from many fans. Several viewers criticized the new format, commenting that the show had lost its charm, its sudden focus on guest stars and that the new episodes felt forced and rushed. Many fans also reacted negatively to the decision to split each episode into four parts as a way to increase ad revenue. While the show addressed these complaints in a video response, the number of views for newer episodes steadily declined in the following weeks, with only a handful of episodes surpassing one million views. However, as of 2018, the show has retained over thirteen million subscribers to their YouTube channel. Despite the criticisms, the show kept the new format into Season 13, but the videos had been reduced to three and a "traffic light" system had been placed around the thumbnails to guide the viewers to watch the show in chronological order (green being the first video, yellow for the second, and red for the third). The show reverted back to the traditional format (1 GMM video + GMMore) upon the beginning of Season 14. No other changes to the format has been done since. Channels Good Mythical MORE In December 13, 2013, Rhett & Link made a new YouTube channel called Good Mythical MORE. The videos are extensions of Good Mythical Morning episodes, and are often in a more laid-back non-edited fashion, often just talking about the main episode, their lives or just chilling out with the staff (known as the "Mythical Crew"). The format, however, has changed in the recent seasons, now edited, and as a regular extension to GMM. They now reveal the "Wheel Of Mythicality" ending at the start of each GMMore episode. Mythical Kitchen It is a cooking channel primarily hosted by one of the Mythical Crew members and the “Mythical Chef”, Josh Scherer, which focuses everything related to food. “Fancy Fast Food”, one of Josh's shows that were uploaded in the GMM channel, will be moved to this channel; it will upload a video every Tuesday. There will also be weekly recipe videos. The new channel launched on January 13, 2020, along with the 17th season of Good Mythical Morning. It was originally a channel that was dedicated entirely to the Mythical Crew, and was named as simply Mythical. Before this, it was also a secret behind-the-scenes channel for Rhett and Link. The Hey Hey Show In November 18, 2014, Rhett & Link cast two other YouTubers, Shannon Coffey and Candice Carrizales, to create The Hey Hey Show. The Hey Hey Show started similar in concept but changed overtime before eventually ending. Seasons Season Two On June 29, 2012, Rhett and Link would soon be completing Season One of Good Mythical Morning after a whopping one hundred twenty-nine episodes. Following the clip-show style episode''Best of GMM Season One'', the season ended. Replacing it for a month, however, would be another show entitled RLVault. The show, shot on the same set as Mythical Morning, looked back at older videos from Rhett and Link's main channel and gave a new perspective on them. Joyfully, fans returned to Good Mythical Morning on August 6, 2012, to be greeted by a new animated intro, theme, and fun stories from Rhett and Link. In addition to the new theme and opening, the format was given minor tweaks for Season Two, such as a makeover for the Wheel of Mythicality, the wheel that tells Rhett and Link how to end the show. The Wheel now bears three colored show endings, one blue, one red, and one black. Rhett and Link don't know about these three endings beforehand, leading to some level of mystery about what will happen. The blue and red colors represent positive endings, while black represents something negative. Season Two also featured many new segments. Thursdays became the day for reading mail and social media posts, most of the former would eventually end up in their Mythical Time Capsule. Also scheduled for Thursday was a two to three minute puppet show starring high-quality, fan-built puppet incarnations of the two, known as the "Time Rangerers." A week of episodes also occurred in which Link was absent due to a family gathering, and to compensate, Rhett brought on guest hosts, namely SourceFed's Joe Bereta, Rhett's children, and the infamous taxidermist Chuck Testa. The season ended on November 30, 2012, with a compilation episode of the season's greatest moments. Season Three Season Three of Good Mythical Morning premiered on January 14, 2013. Season Three, the shortest of the three seasons, running for just 62 episodes, ended on April 5, 2013. The format for the episodes stayed almost the same, with a few minor tweaks. Two new spots were added to the Wheel of Mythicality, "Link's Choice" and the black and blue spots remained with the same function as before they were kids. In addition, mid-season, Rhett and Link moved to a new set that functioned as the duo's headquarters and the workplace of new interns who occasionally make cameos in the filming of the show. Season three also became the premiere season for the rock to which Rhett would glue small items sent to their P.O. Box, and would continually grow based on amount of items. Thursdays on the show also became dedicated to mail, bringing back former rhettandlink2 segment "Friday Means Mail," of course, with the day changed, and posts from Facebook, Twitter, etc. in a way similar to Season Two's Mythical Perspective day. The show, unfortunately, ended the season after twelve weeks, on April 5, 2013, following the announcement of an upcoming project, The Mythical Show, which would also be released on their second channel. Despite the project filling the time slot, Rhett and Link announced the twelve-minute talk show. Furthermore, the final episode became the first finale not to be a clip show-style episode, and featured an episode called "Good Mythical Morning Trivia Game," in which Rhett and Link both answered trivia questions. See full page: Mythical Christmas Special Following the season two finale, Rhett and Link returned to the "Good Mythical Morning" set for a half-hour Christmas special, which they called Mythical Christmas Special. The special included most "Good Mythical Morning" segments, bringing back the Speech Jammer, among other things, and inspired Rhett and Link's The Mythical Show with its long-form variety show format. Season Ten Season Ten of Good Mythical Morning premiered on August 1st 2016. The 1000th episode of Good Mythical Morning premiered on October 13th 2016, featuring tributes from various YouTubers such as Smosh, IISuperwomanII, Epic Rap Battles of History, Tyler Oakley, TayZonday, Rosanna Pansino, Hannah Hart, Flula Borg and the Fine Brothers. Credits * Hosts: Rhett McLaughlin & Charles Lincoln "Link" Neal III * Executive Producer: Stevie Wynne Levine * Writer/Producer: Edward Coleman * Writer/Producer: Lizzie Bassett * Writer/Producer: Kevin Kostelnik * Writer/Producer: Micah Gordon * Writer/Producer: Ellie McElvain * Associate Producer: Chase Hilt * Technical Director/Graphics/Editor: Morgan Locke * Editor: Casey Nimmer * Additional Graphics/Editing: Matthew Dwyer * Art Director: Colin J. Morris * Production Coordinator: Alexander Punch * Production Assistant: Mike Criscimagna * Content Manager: John Warder * Set Construction/Dresser: Cassie Cobb * Intro Music: Pomplamoose * Intro Motion Graphics: Digital Twigs * Outro Music: Pomplamoose * All Supplemental Music: Opus 1 Music * Microphone: The Mouse from Blue Microphones Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: January 27, 2014 *2 million subscribers: May 13, 2014 *3 million subscribers: July 24, 2014 *4 million subscribers: October 17, 2014 *5 million subscribers: December 21, 2014 *6 million subscribers: February 24, 2015 *7 million subscribers: May 31, 2015 *8 million subscribers: September 2, 2015 *9 million subscribers: January 10, 2016 *10 million subscribers: April 12, 2016 *11 million subscribers: August 11, 2016 *12 million subscribers: March 25, 2017 *13 million subscribers: February 7, 2018 *14 million subscribers: August 22, 2018 *15 million subscribers: February 1, 2019 *16 million subscribers: November 21, 2019 Video View Milestones *5 million video views: February 11, 2012 *10 million video views: February 24, 2012 *20 million video views: July 18, 2012 *30 million video views: December 8, 2012 *40 million video views: March 10, 2013 *50 million video views: May 20, 2013 *60 million video views: July 12, 2013 *70 million video views: September 20, 2013 *80 million video veiws: November 7, 2013 *90 million video views: December 10, 2013 *100 million video views: January 1, 2014 *200 million video views: May 1, 2014 *300 million video views: July 7, 2014 *400 million video views: August 21, 2014 *500 million video views: October 15, 2014 *600 million video views: November 23, 2014 *700 million video views: December 24, 2014 *800 million video views: January 25, 2015 *900 million video views: February 25, 2015 *1 billion video views: April 3, 2015 **1.1 billion video views: May 5, 2015 **1.2 billion video views: May 31, 2015 **1.3 billion video views: June 28, 2015 **1.4 billion video views: July 27, 2015 **1.5 billion video views: August 28, 2015 **1.6 billion video views: September 28, 2015 **1.7 billion video views: November 4, 2015 **1.8 billion video views: December 9, 2015 **1.9 billion video views: January 8, 2016 *2 billion video views: February 10, 2016 **2.1 billion video views: March 9, 2016 **2.2 billion video views: April 5, 2016 **2.3 billion video views: April 24, 2016 **2.4 billion video views: May 20, 2016 **2.5 billion video views: June 17, 2016 **2.6 billion video views: July 27, 2016 **2.7 billion video views: August 27, 2016 **2.8 billion video views: October 6, 2016 **2.9 billion video views: November 11, 2016 *3 billion video views: December 22, 2016 **3.1 billion video views: January 21, 2017 and February 14, 2017 (due to view purge) **3.2 billion video views: March 23, 2017 **3.3 billion video views: April 29, 2017 **3.4 billion video views: June 11, 2017 **3.5 billion video views: July 30, 2017 **3.6 billion video views: September 14, 2017 **3.7 billion video views: October 21, 2017 **3.8 billion video views: November 24, 2017 **3.9 billion video views: January 1, 2018 *4 billion video views: February 4, 2018 **4.1 billion video views: March 4, 2018 **4.2 billion video views: March 30, 2018 **4.3 billion video views: April 28, 2018 **4.4 billion video views: May 29, 2018 **4.5 billion video views: July 8, 2018 **4.6 billion video views: August 20, 2018 **4.7 billion video views: September 20, 2018 **4.8 billion video views: October 17, 2018 **4.9 billion video views: November 15, 2018 *5 billion video views: December 19, 2018 **5.1 billion video views: January 29, 2019 **5.2 billion video views: March 4, 2019 **5.3 billion video views: April 5, 2019 **5.4 billion video views: May 10, 2019 **5.5 billion video views: June 17, 2019 **5.6 billion video views: July 30, 2019 **5.7 billion video views: September 8, 2019 **5.8 billion video views: October 13, 2019 **5.9 billion video views: November 11, 2019 *6 billion video views: December 14, 2019 'This page was made on December 3, 2015 by Aidan Dunphy ' 'This page was created by DarkUnknownWarrior on May 6, 2015. ' Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Cooking YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views